love triangle
by blinding dark
Summary: Marceline loves PB,PB loves Marceline but they are to afraid to say it. what happens to finn when he loves both? Rated T cause im paranoid


k heres a one shot i just thought of.

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME WHY WOULD YOU THINK I WOULD?

finn-14 bubblegum-18 marceline-18

BUBBLEGUMS POV

"YO!MARCELINE!GIVE ME PEPPERMINT BUTLER BACK!YA JERK!" i didnt really mean it..its just i cant let her get even the slightest hint that i like her!do you know how the candy people would react if the knew i was lesbian? marceline swooped down in front of me. "what bonnie?i didnt hear you?did you say keep peppermint butler?ok i can do that bubble-butt" marceline said with a smirk dangerously close to my face i was mad i couldnt belive the..the...the STUPIDITY of it all!uuuggghh the nerve of that beautiful dame! "MARCELINE! AS PRINCESS OF THE CANDY KINGDOM I DEMAND YOU TO PUT HIM DOWN!I KNOW YOU OUT RANK ME BUT YOUR IN MY KINGDOM NOW PUT DOWN PEPPERMINT BUTLER THIS INSTANT!" she put him down and said "oooohhh"shaking her hands in mock fear " i a sooooo scard what are you going to do about it bonnibelle?" she said now with her hands on her hips. "hmph thank you may you please leave i have some royal princess studies to catch up on." i said "your all work no play bon-bon." she said with a frown "what eves,i got a jam sesh with finny later bonni-butt" she grabbed her umbrella and flew out the window as she did i screamed at her distant form "MY NAME IS BUBBLEGUM!" i walked up waaay too many stairs to my i entered,the first thing i did was plop on my bed and sigh " oh marceline why cant you just like me?" i sigh again

MARCELINE'S POV

i flew out of the window in the grand hall with my umbrella protecting me from the harsh rays of the sun.i didnt really have a jam sesh with finn i just needed to get away from binnie one more minute and i might of confessed i like-liked her. boy wouldnt that be a show?she likes finn...i think..i know she doesnt like me because she is alwawys hatin on me...why cant she just like me back? i sigh audibally not knowing finn was behind me. "yo marcy,whats wrong?" finn askes with concern. "wha-oh hey finn nothings wrong!why would you think that?" i asked trying to hide my sorrow. "well you sighed and it souded sad so something must has junked up your day." he replied ready to hurt whatever hurt my feelings. "HAHAHA!no finn im fine" i laughed " its just a nice breeze blew by and i was really hot so i sighed in relif dumb-nut" "oh ok marce! you up for a jam sesh,jakes at lady's taking care of the pups and i was looking for you cause you werent home" finn asked "sure man you got your stuff to beat-box finny?" i asked "yup!lets goooooo!" he laughed and ran off in the wrong direction i flew after him and picked him up,turned him around and said "wrong way weenie" and flew off yelling over my shoulder "last one to my house has to lick a cave wall!" "awe no fair!" he yelled and ran off after me i i kinda had to win,cave walls are lumpin NAS-TAY! "AAWWEE FLOOP!"finn yelled "i have to lick a cave wall!thats not math at all!" "go on finny boy" i said pushing him to the nearest wall "lick the wall!" i smirked he heastantly went up tothe wall and licked it "AAWWEEEE!THATSWORSE THAN A MOLDY EVERYTHING BURRITO!" finn yelled "hahaha!"i laughed

FINNS POV

mareciline was laughing at me and i got an idea,if i licked a cave wall than my lips would have cave-wall taste too! "YO MARCE!" i yelled "wh- mmmph!" i smashed my lips on to hers and waited for 5 seconds and pulled back "NOW YOU HAVE CAVE-WALL TASTE TO!SHA-BANG!" i screamed victoriously until i realised... i kissed my crush... "WWOOOOOOO I KISSED MARCELINE" i screamed dancing around in a circle forgetting she was there "FINALLY!ONE OF MY DREAMS CAME TRUEEEEEEEEEE!" "wh-what?!" she said blushing,"you like-like me?" she asked i blushed too but ALOT deeper than marceline "y-yea..." "im sorry finn but i dint like you that way..." she said looking down "i think you should leave before this gets any more akward..." "yea"i said on the verge of tears "ill go now b-bye marceline" i ran off once i got home i let my tears flow freely.. two hours later jake came home and found me curled in a ball on the sofa blubbering marcelines name. "aawee man!did marce reject you homie?" jake asked i weakly shook my head yes jake got up and said,"i dont care what she is,vampire or not imma see why she said no!" jake set off to find her,but he didnt hear me say,"cause shes in love with someone else.."

JAKES POV

"that no good blood sucking vermin,break my brothers heart,im gonna tear her a new face hole when im done with her..." i mumbled curses and stuff like that the whole way there i reached her home and heard a song being sung by marceline.

BREAK EVEN

"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in 'Cause I got time while she got freedom 'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even

Her best days will be some of my worst She finally met a man that's gonna put her first While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping 'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK? I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces

They say bad things happen for a reason But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding 'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK? I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces (One still in love while the other one's leaving) I'm falling to pieces ('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)

Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain You took your suitcase, I took the blame. Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh 'Cause you left me with no love and honour to my name.

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in 'Cause I got time while she got freedom 'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break... No, it don't break No, it don't break even, no

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK? (Oh glad you're okay now) I'm falling to pieces, yeah I'm falling to pieces, yeah (Oh I'm falling, falling) I'm falling to pieces, (One still in love while the other one's leaving) I'm falling to pieces ('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)

Oh, it don't break even no Oh, it don't break even no Oh, it don't break even no"

Marceline finished with tears in her eyes,she closed them and mumbled a name,it was i understood why she rejected my brother marceline...was a lesbian,she was in ,ove with bubblegum but she thinks that bubblegum loves my brother!

i ran home and told finn id be back soon,i have to go ask someone a very personal thing.

BUBBLEGUMS POV

i was eating my dinner of candy biomass and pasta when jake busts through my door and runs into the grand hall panting. "why,hello jake what brings you here today?" "i-need to *pant* talk to *pant* you in pri- *pant* -vate please!" "ok jake lets go to the royal confrance room" we went to the room and after jake caught his breath,wich was 15 minutes later,he asked me a personal question "princess bubblegum,with all due respect,i have a question for you..i am highly trustworthy in keeping secrets so...are you a lesbian?" i looked shicked and blushed like mad. "wh-why would you ask a question like that jake?" i question stuttering over my words utter shock still painted on my face. "because a girl i know broke my brothers heart because she wasnt intersested in guys and she sang a song about you claiming her love for you so i needed to talk to you but the girl doesnt know.." jake rushed "jake i am completely trusting you right now because you have served me well."i said "ok?" he said unsure "i...am a lesbian...so who is it?"i confessed and asked "OH MY GLOB!PB!THATS JUST WOW!" "JAKE FOCOUS!"I screamed at him "oh its marceline.."he mumbled,but i still heard him. "WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"i screamed thrusting my fists into the air "I AM SO HAPPY! SHE DOES LOVE ME BACK!" i kept dancing while jake sat there re-thinking his life over and with a look of pure shock written all over his face "well now i got to tell him that BOTH his crushes dont like him back..." jake mumbled "SSCRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" i screeched as i called morrow,i hoped on his back and directed him to my favorite vampires house as fast as i could. as soon as i got there i jumped off morrow and knocked as loud as i could on her door. "MARCELINE!OPEN UP I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"i yelled as i was about to knock again she opened up. "whats up bonnie-bon?"she said calmly "Marceline may i come in?"i asked politley "sure thing bubble-butt"she said as she mmoved aside for me to enter her house she closed the doorbehind me and asked "what brings you 'round here babe?" for once i didnt mind the nick-names "marceline"i started"are you a lesbian?" "w-what?!"she stuttered,since when did she stutter?"why do you wanna know bonnibelle?" "i have my reasons,now if you tell me i wont tell anyone and ill let you drink the red out of all my candy cane lamps in the kingdom." "y-yes i am a l-lesbian bonnie..." she muttered under her breath "who do you like?or love?" "y-you..." i almost didnt hear her. i turned to her made her look at me and a smashed my lips against hers not wanting to let go when i did for air she asked "sooo are we a couple now,or what?" "yes we are marceline,yes we are..."

JAKES POV

i felt really bad for finn so i called up a good friend of mine,the fire king and asked if finn could go out with his beautiful daughter,flame princess and he agreed.

-_-_TIME LAPSE_-_- xXxXx2 DAYS LATERxXxXx

"FINN!"i called "SOME ONES HERE FOR YOUUUUU!" it was flame pincess.

FINNS POV

after finding out oth my crushes were lesbians and that the were dating i went into a depression,one that only a beautiful girl could bring me out of "what jake"i said going to the door. " flame princess,want to be my boyfriend?"she said. "uhh YES! oh uhm im finn and i like-like you."i said stupidly she giggled and grabbed my hurt so i pulled back and said "one sec FP" i ran into the living room and pulled out a bottle of ani-flame spell that will last forever,i chugged the whle bottle and ran back to my new girl friend. we hugged and held hands. we walked into the sunset for an evening watching the stars.

NO ONES POV

bubblegum and marceline saw finn and his new girlfriend and were happy that they got together.

MARCELINES POV

"and that kids is how uncle finn and auntie flame got together and how your mom and i got together." marceline and bubblegums adopted vampire son,Marshall lee the vampire prince, said "oh wow mommies!" and there adopted candy son Bubba,prince of the candy kingdom, said "mommies can we go play with flame prince now?" "sure kids go have fun!" i yelled "YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!" both of them screamed and ran out of the house to go to the tree house where there aunt,uncle,and cousin lived. "marceline"bubblegum said "ya babe?"i asked "can you turn me into a vampire so we can live together for all of eternity?" she questioned "s-sure" and i bit her neck shooting my venom into her veins replacing all of her sweet sugary blood. when she opened her eyes they were blood red.

THE END


End file.
